Fireproof
by witbeyondmeasure92
Summary: "Get her to a healer,she's losing too much blood!" Draco Malfoy heard a Healer scream. Could it be her? Missing for 18 months; presumed dead. The broken and bloodied witch on the stretcher had been found running down the street before she fell unconscious. Was it truly Hermione Granger? Where had she been, and what was she running from? Rated M for mature content and smut. Dramione
1. Ghost

**Fireproof**

**Disclaimer : Rated M for a reason - Don****'****t read if uncomfortable or under age**

**All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling NOT me.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ch. 1: Ghost**

October 25, 2001

"Get her to a healer, she's losing too much blood!" Draco Malfoy heard someone scream down the hallway. Pushing quickly away from the break room table, the 21 year old wizard threw his leftover coffee in the trashcan and dashed from the room.

"I'm a healer!" he yelled, rushing over to the commotion. Two trainee healers stood on either side of a stretcher holding a petite, bruised, emaciated figure. The only discernible feature Draco could take in at first sight was the wild curls sopped with blood framing he young witch's face.

The trainee wizards caught sight of Draco and sighed with relief. "Healer Malfoy, thank Merlin. The patient is a young witch, early twenties, bleeding from the forehead. She has deep cuts all over her body, and is most likely suffering from internal bleeding. An elderly witch found her running wildly down the street before she passed out, most likely from blood loss. No identification."

Draco nodded as he continued assessing the damage for himself.

He regarded the victim again as they rushed her to a room, those curls were all too familiar. It couldn't be her? The witch that haunted his dreams almost as much as they haunted one of his best friend's. She'd been missing for a year and a half, presumed dead, but that hadn't stopped Harry Potter from searching any time he got a lead.

If so, she could be in danger. He had to be sure, though. Draco stopped in his tracks as they entered a private room and looked at the trainees " Leave, now. Don't tell anyone about this and don't ask me questions. " Draco's voice was deadly. Although a 'reformed' Death Eater - turned -Healer, the trainees saw a glimpse of what an intimidating wizard their young superior could be, and both trotted away down the hall exchanging puzzled looks.

Draco shut the door behind them and warded the room. He turned back to face the broken witch appeared to have been through immense trauma and even torture. The only sound in the room was her light wheezing, the witch was barely breathing, and Draco was sure, had she been conscious , that each breath was a painful one.

Could it really be her? The witch he'd gradually fallen in love with since his interest was peaked third year at Hogwarts when she'd punched him in the nose. His infatuation ebbed through throughout the war, but came back with a vengeance as he watched helplessly when his aunt tortured her in their drawing room. Continuing to grow, his affections grew substantially over the past year and a half, helping Harry look for her. He'd gotten to know her through Harry's memories and stories of her bravery, kindness and intelligence. Somehow the infamously stubborn witch found a way fully into his heart despite her absence.

Being a prodigy at healing, Draco Malfoy became a top Healer at St. Mungo's in record time. His best friends since the war, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter (he'd never truly gotten along with the Weasel) thought he worked too long and too hard. To be honest, he needed the work and the exhaustion, it was the only way to keep _her _ out of his mind and his nightmares. All of these thoughts were running through his mind as he ran his wand diagnostics over the frail body. The face was too bruised for him to accurately identify exactly who it was, and Draco noticed her magical core was weakened as well.

Her injuries were not brought on by accident, this the blonde wizard was sure of. Draco thanked Merlin for his skill in healing, for he should have needed two additional Healers to get the unidentified witch stabilized. Draco transfigured the ripped rags she wore into a hospital gown. When he finally got a look at her torso, he was immediately nauseous; multiple ribs were broken, and there was a scar right below her belly button, a scar that read "M I N E". Draco made a mental note to get this poor witch the strongest healing salve he could brew for whatever sick bastard had marked her. It took him a few hours to stop her internal bleeding and get enough blood replenishing potion into her body.

Upon seeing the scar on her torso again, a thought suddenly hit Draco, one he was almost excited about but extremely anxious. The young witch's face was still bruised , although Draco had washed the blood off of most of the places he found. The healer didn't want to jump to conclusions about who this was, but he knew deep down it was who he thought it was. Now he knew of one scar that would positively identify this broken witch on the bed before him.

Slowly he moved to the witches left arm, _I can__'__t believe I did not check this right away_, and turned it over. He'd left this arm untouched except to start healing the deep, raw cuts on her wrists from apparently being bound, and since her right arm had obviously been broken, he'd spent more time inspecting it. Draco drew in a sharp breath, there on her forearm, as apparent as the first time he saw it in his drawing room, was the scar "mudblood".

"Hermione." Draco whispered more to himself. Then he immediately ran to the basin in the corner of the room and emptied his stomach. With confirmation that it was the witch he loved, that resided broken and beaten in the hospital bed, he couldn't help but vomit at the evidence of what'd been done to her. His diagnostic spells had previously revealed evidence of sexual assault and rape, and Draco believed it by the evidence of bruising all around her thighs and pelvis. The girl must've had fight in her to last so long without giving up under such evident pain and torture, she was resilient and brave. Fireproof.

As he listened to her heart beat through the beeping on her heart monitor machine, Draco threw up one more time then magicked away the evidence of his unprofessionalism. He had to act. Now. Hermione Granger, missing witch for the past year and a half, had shown up, running down the street, before she collapsed. Thank Merlin, the right people found and brought her here.

Draco studied the bruised Hermione on the bed, the Healer side of himself had taken over when he was stabilizing the witch, but now that he took a step back and really looked, he didn't know how he didn't recognize her immediately. Her delicate features, though black and blue (bruisess which were already beginning to heal, albeit slowly) were as beautiful as ever. He found himself moving a lock of hair behind her ear, wishing she would open those big brown eyes for him, and smile like he had seen her do through Harry's memories countless times.

_Harry._ He needed to get him here right away. Draco felt another rush of appreciation that he was alone and the patient private. He and Harry needed a plan and to get Hermione to private quarters to figure out where their witch had been for 18 months.

It was time to wake Hermione up.

"_Rennervate_", Draco murmered with his wand pointed at the petite witch in front of him. Slowly, those beautiful big eyes fluttered open, they were the color of chocolate. Draco studied her cautiously as he watch her eyes go from bleary, to confused, to panicked. She immediately sat up and winced in pain as she tried to look at her surroundings. When her gaze finally chanced upon Draco, she visibly recoiled.

Draco realized she would not be near as happy to see him as he would be to see her, and as much as it hurt him, he tried to rectify their current situation.

"Hermione?" Draco took the fear in her eyes at being found out as confirmation that this was in fact Hermione Granger.

"Hermione. I know its you, you have no reason to be 're in St. Mungo's and I'm a Healer. You are hurt pretty severely. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Draco spoke in his most soothing voice and approached her slowly like one would approach a wild animal.

Hermione just stared at him and then began assessing her injuries, grimacing as she saw the scar on her abdomen that taunted her daily.

"Hermione. Can you speak? " Draco tried again and then decided to send Harry a Patronus, telling him he was needed. Maybe he could get her to talk. He sent his silvery wolf off to alert Harry of an emergency at the hospital that needed his attention.

Hermione's head jerked up at the sight of his patrons. "Where is that going, Malofy" her voiced croaked. The bruising around her neck, he assumed was from some sort of previous strangulation that must've bruised her vocal cords.

Draco looked back at her, " She speaks! Well Granger, its going to get Harry since surely you will talk to him, since you won't tell me whats happened to you." Draco struggled to keep his voice casual when all he wanted to do was wrap her tenderly in his arms and never let go.

She immediately started trembling, "y-you c-cant get H-Harry. He'll kill him! He'll kill him! No! what've you done, Malfoy!" Hermione was suddenly distraught and Draco moved all the way to her bedside, following his instincts, he took her small body into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh Hermione. You are safe now. Let us help you." Draco cooed. Hermione's head snapped up again and pushed away from Draco.

"You don't understand." She sniffled "I have to leave, now! Harry is in danger as long as I am free." She started trying to get out of bed despite the pain she felt in every part of her body.

Draco jumped up and tried to steady her.

"Granger, sit back down this instant you foolish witch! you are hurt." Draco was perplexed and anxious. She wouldn't/couldn't disappear again. That was for sure. "Whatever has happened, we can help you! Harry is a bloody Auror for god's sake. Who did this to you!" Hermione tried to speak, but an invisible source was stopping her from it.

"He used an unbreakable vow didn't he? The bastard who did this to you made it so that you could never tell anyone who's done this to you" Draco growled. Hermione merely nodded. Just then Harry's stag came through the wall announcing, "On my way, Malfoy. This better be good, I'm in the middle of kicking Ron's arse at wizard chess, finally. We are both coming!" Harry's amused voice came through loud and clear. Malfoy scowled that the Weasel would be accompanying Harry, the damn _trio _would be reunited.

Hermione's heart warmed at finally hearing Harry's voice after all this time, but it set her to panic even more. She had to leave…and now. She noticed the wand she escaped with on her bedside and lunged for it, disillusioning herself before Malfoy's wide eyes, she then muttered a binding curse at Draco, binding him as he fell to the floor.

"NO! " Draco screamed, just as Harry and Ron came through the warded room, he saw a shimmer of disillusionment flutter through the open door. Draco struggled in his bonds, but his vision was obscured by a confused Harry picking him up and a particularly flustered looking Ron. He narrowed his eyes at the red headed wizard, something in his eyes made Draco uneasy.

Harry did the counter curse to Draco's bonds and grabbed him by the shoulders, they were both about the same height at 6'3. "Whoa mate! What the hell is going on, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was deep and commanding.

Draco looked wild-eyed at Harry, " She was here! In that bed! I healed her, and when she woke up, she said she couldn't see you! She disillusioned herself and bound me! She has to still be here let me go!" Draco was shouting now and drawing a crowd outside the door.

Harry was looking at him calculatingly, "Draco Malfoy, _who_ was here, _who _was in that bed?" Ron's face lost all color. Draco stopped looking around frantically and met Harry's bright emerald green eyes, "HERMIONE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT ! NOW LET ME GO!" Harry sprang back as if he was burned, and promptly drew his wand, swearing under his breath.

"Search now, questions later. Malfoy, lock down this hospital. No one gets out until I clear them." Harry bellowed as he sprinted out the door, Ron Weasley on his heels.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: HI there! This story is my second ever! (1st is ****"****Stay****" ****and is ongoing****— ****dont worry I am going to write both!) I just couldn't wait to start this one bc it has been tumbling around my brain for some time now. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! If you don****'****t like it let me know as well and I will drop the story! This is going to be a darker fic than my other one, so beware! Thanks for reading! **

**A/N 2: I uploaded this morning but needed to change something! I appreciate the review I had this morning though and I am sorry I somehow deleted this story! I only meant to change one little thing :/! Anyway happy reading!**


	2. The Fall

**I own nothing — all belongs to JK Rowling**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Harry was looking at him calculatingly, "Draco Malfoy, who was here, who was in that bed?" Ron's face lost all color. Draco stopped looking around frantically and met Harry's bright emerald green eyes, "HERMIONE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT ! NOW LET ME GO!" Harry sprang back as if he was burned, and promptly drew his wand, swearing under his breath. _

"_Search now, questions later. Malfoy, lock down this hospital. No one gets out until I clear them." Harry bellowed as he sprinted out the door, Ron Weasley on his heels. _

**CH. 2: The Fall**

Hermione's breathing was coming in short panicked breaths as she moved quietly away from the private room. She knew she didn't have long to break out of St. Mungo's. Harry & Ron were sure to act now. The injured witch's heart ached at the thought of seeing Harry for the first time in 18 months. She wanted nothing more than to jump into the arms of the only family she had left, but instead she was determined to protect him, and the only way to do that presently was to disappear until she had a better plan.

Her ribs throbbed in pain as she moved slowly down the hall. Hermione tried to cast a strong pain spell on herself, but her magic was still weak. The broken arm was cradled to her chest while the other held her wand out. Hermione shuddered as she thought about the object _he_ continued to use on her to weaken her magic while in captivity, for in the beginning, he knew Hermione's wandless magic had been too powerful and she would've been a lot harder to keep trapped for so long. Being an Auror had its perks, Hermione had mused, he got away with nicking dark artifacts they'd confiscated from Death Eater mansions.

Hermione shook her head to clear the dark path her thoughts were about to go down. _Focus, _she encouraged herself. Hermione slipped into an temporarily empty lab room, closed the door, and disillusioned herself. _perfect. _Though it took a few tries, she was finally able to shrink weeks worth of pain potions and healing salves into the pocket of her hospital gown which she had thrown an extension charm on. _You__'__ve still got it, well some of it, _she thought triumphantly. Casing the room she noticed the back wall held drawers of cadavers, and to her left were tables of lab equipment to aid medical research. Hermione added a few more things to her pocket before she heard an ethereal voice

"St. Mungos is going into lockdown, all Healers must ward your patients' rooms while security locks all the doors, apparition is now blocked coming or going, and the floo networks have been shut." a monotone voice rang out over the intercom. Hermione swore under her breath. Time was ticking, and she had to escape. To bide her time, she disillusioned herself once more, and threw wards up around the empty lab, they were weaker than she'd have liked, but it was time she needed, and those would have to do until her magic was back to full strength. Plus, she had to save it for the stunt she was quickly planning in her mind.

Frantically, Hermione looked around the room for an alternate way out. There were no windows or connecting doors, but then Hermione glanced at the ceiling and a smirk crossed her invisible face. _Bit clich__é__, crawling through air ducts, but it__'__ll do. _Hermione felt like laughing in her panicked and hyper aware state, if only her mum and dad could see her acting like a spy from their muggle movies. She'd have been nervous about the ducts not holding her, but Hermione knew she was severely underweight from the bastard, and started climbing the shelves to dislodge a ceiling tile and hop into the air ducts. Hermione hoped these would be the right ducts to take her to the roof, where the magic the Auror's set around the hospital was weak or nonexistent, she had an escape to plan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Ron moved down to the first level and immediately called for backup. Despite what she must've been through, Harry knew Hermione was still as clever as ever, and if she wanted to escape she would surely find a way. He had to be quicker than her. Ten additional Aurors and trainee Aurors apparated in before the wards went up. Harry shouted out the situation and everyone split up.

Ron's face was contorted in fear and desperation. Harry patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort his friend who was surely pining for a love he'd thought had been lost for 18 months, " I don't know why she's running, mate, but we'll get her. She'll be safe with us." Ron narrowed his eyes, silently reigning in his temper, and kept his puppy dog eyes present for his best friend. " I know, Harry. She won't get far."

Harry, even more powerful than he's been at the end of the war three years ago, lifted his wand in the air and muttered a charm he'd invented. His magic caressed the hospital, his spell was meant to disable all disillusionment charms in the building, making it almost impossible for Hermione to hide.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco was moving down the hallway, aiding in the search for Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy, not as brash as the Gryffindors, stopped to think strategy before running blindly around a hospital. He did not fault Harry for acting so fast, the poor chap was fueled by emotion and desperation, but Draco had always been a calculating Slytherin first and foremost, even when it came to the woman he loved.

_Hermione is clever, a war heroine, and able to maneuver her way out if she wanted, but she would be in pain, immense pain._ Draco froze. _The lab. _If he knew Hermione like he thought he did, she would logically stock up on potions and salves, _especially if she was planning on running._

Draco sprinted down the corridor and stopped at the first lab, throwing the door open. Empty. He ran back the way he came, past her room and continued in the opposite direction until he came across the other lab on the floor. As soon as he approached it, he felt the magic warding the door. _Gotcha._ Draco sent a patronus to Harry , "_Come back to 8th floor, lab 8B. I'm going in." _

Holding up his wand, the powerful blonde wizard began disabling the witch's wards, noting they were surprisingly weak for the caliber of magic he knew Hermione could produce. It took him all of about 5 min until he broke through and kicked the door down. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, his calculating mind made multiple deductions. There was a substantial amount of potions and salves missing, no witch present, and a ceiling tile on the floor. _Ceiling tile._

Draco swore as he looked up, the hole in the ceiling taunting him. _Clever witch, the air ducts. _Draco knew he couldn't be that far behind her, maybe about seven minutes, tops? And she was surely moving slowly. He quickly weighed his options before he realized his best choice was to go after her via the air ducts, as he was not quite sure where they led, but had a good idea, one he hoped was wrong.

Leaving a quick floating message for Harry that read, "Air Ducts, Rooftop in 10 if you dont hear from me," Draco hoisted himself up, hoping to Merlin the ducts would hold him, and lead him to Hermione.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione crawled quietly through the air ducts of St. Mungos. She was pleased her assumption was correct, for they were leading upwards,_ to the roof, _she thought, _this may work out for me. _Each 'step' she took caused her immense pain, she truly was over working herself, her healing arm was taking on some of her body weight, and it throbbed underneath her. _Just a bit longer and I can attend to these wounds. _Despite her pain from recovery, she did note to herself that Malfoy's quick healing handiwork was extraordinary. He'd worked fast and thoroughly, _He was a healer?!,_ but that was a thought a for another time.

Hermione swore under her breath as she felt magic tickling her body, and when she looked down she could see her arms and legs. _Dammit Harry. _Below her crawling body she could hear shouts and movement as the Auror's continued to work their way through the hospital. A clanking sound coming from behind made her stop in her tracks and listen. "Granger!" she heard a deep baritone voice yell, a voice she recognized from her childhood, the war, and the hospital room. Malfoy. He was in the air ducts. _Clever bastard._ Luckily his voice sounded further away, but he could gain on her in seconds.

Whispering a muffling charm to quiet her movement, she set out crawling quicker than before, braving the pain in her ribs and arm. "Granger, its over. I know you're in here. Stop running, let us help you!" Malfoy's voice was ringing from behind, only closer now. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, but battled through it. She had to get out of there, if Ron Weasley caught her again… Her body trembled violently at the thought, but she kept moving, upwards, to the roof. Hermione hoped her magic was strong enough for what she had planned.

Malfoy's clambering was getting closer, and Hermione noticed a dead end. Thankfully, there was light shining down from above, and the witch realized this was the end of her air duct journey. Quickly she reached the duct where light was shining through, the cool winter air was seeping through the grids, _the roof._ Hermione got on her back, legs in the air, and began kicking, trying to dislodge the grate. One last kick and the grate flew off its hinges, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but then heard a gasp come from far too close. Hermione looked to her right and saw Malfoy, hands and knees at 20 meters away.

"Granger stop! I don't want to hurt you. I know you must be in pain!" Hermione heard Malfoy yelling as she scrambled onto the roof. She quickly took note of her surroundings and tried to apparate, but those words were working on the roof. Clanging alerted her to Malfoy's appearance on the roof, his hair was ruffled, and black grime spots smeared on parts of his pale flawless skin. The setting sun temporarily blinded him, and Hermione made to the edge of the roof while quietly casting a few spells on something in her pocket, including a disillusionment on one item specifically, Harry's magic hadn't reached the roof. Her magic was running low, but she only needed it a bit longer, she needn't disillusion herself, no they needed to see her.

From the opposite side of the roof, a door swung open with Harry and Ron scrambling out of it. Harry looked about the roof and saw Malfoy edging closer to Hermione, and Hermione edging to to the roof. Ron raised his wand but Harry grabbed his wrist, "Don't. She's already hurt. We can talk her down." Ron growled deep in his chest, and his eyes flashed dangerously, but he listened to Harry, not ready to blow his cover.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming closer, and she hopped up on the edge of the roof, to the dismay of every wizard there. "Put your wands down, or I'll jump." her voice rang out. Harry's eyes met Hermione's, his family. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and the wonder at seeing her for the first time in 18 months. Hermione's eyes then flitted over to piercing blue and she trembled again, _never again. _Harry and Draco made to move closer to her, she was holding her wand out, balancing precariously on the edge of the roof.

"Harry. I love you and I am so sorry. We'll meet again, one day. You are my only family left and I hate to do this to you. Forgive me." Hermione tearily pleaded. Draco sucked in a breath when he realized her intent, and lunged forward, but it was too late. Hermione stretched her arms out and fell off the roof of St. Mungos, dropping with her arms and legs outstretched, 30 floors to the ground. Harry's anguished cry tore through her heart like fire and poison, but she had to act, _now._

Hermione quickly disillusioned and enlarged the item in her hand successfully, and let it fall to the ground in front of her. Next she tried casting her cushioning charm, but her magic was finally too weak and giving out on her, Hermione swore and braced herself for the worst, perhaps her plan wouldn't work after all. Dying this way would be quick at least. She heard a deep voice boom a cushioning charm and saw a flash of blonde leaning over the ledge, as she fell to the ground.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Harry fell to the ground yelling, his scream of Hermione's name ripping through the air. Ron grabbed him while Draco ran to the edge, desperately calling out a cushion charm that would hopefully stop the girl of his dreams from a suicide. He could've sworn he saw her doing wand work in the air, but felt it was just a flicker of hope and imagination getting away from him. The sound of the street and Harry's shouts hindered them from hearing the inevitable thud of Hermione's body.

"Harry get it together, we have to go down there. I sent a cushioning charm in hopes it would save her! It just might, but we have to go now!" Draco's urgency brought Harry into focus for a bit longer and they apparated to the first floor, as Healer's and Auror's had permission during the lockdown.

Harry dashed past the security guards and blew the doors off their hinges in order to get to Hermione. Harry, Ron and Draco ran to the side of the building where Hermione jumped from. Draco felt the bile rise in his throat as his eyes landed on a figure splayed out on the ground. He could smell the blood mixed with pavement. Harry ran forward, throwing his arms around Hermione's lifeless body.

Ron stood above watching the scene with lifeless eyes. Draco jumped into Healer mode and surged forward to take a pulse, but found none. He felt his own heart being ripped out as he stared at Hermione Granger's battered and bruised body. He sent the strongest cushioning charm he'd been capable of, but it didn't save her.

"Hermione! How could you!? I could have helped you!" Harry was shouting at her lifeless form. Draco took a step back from the scene and ran back to the hospital to get backup and a stretcher to take her body out of the street and into the lab. Draco knew his nightmares would consist of Harry's anguished cries, Hermione's cold, unseeing chocolate brown eyes, and Ron's chilling, uneasy presence. He shuddered as Harry's sobs followed him through the alleyway into the hospital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione watched, invisible, from around the corner as the Healers took away her body double. The sound of Harry's cries would haunt her for eternity, she knew, but there had been no other way. She needed an out so she could hide and make a plan to free herself from Ron, by taking him down and protecting Harry.

She pulled out a healing salve and rubbed it on the cut she sliced in her arm to cover the fake Hermione in her blood. As soon as she'd seen the cadavers, she morbidly took one for herself, shrinking it into her pocket, an idea forming as she transfigured an old death eater body into an exact replica of her own while still in the lab.

Hermione was intrigued when it came to the look of pain on Draco Malfoy's face, she'd been expecting him to sneer and stand back as the show went down. However, he'd solved her escape plan, probably told Harry to meet them on the roof, and called out the cushioning charm that saved her life. His cushioning charm worked when hers did not, and she felt another sting of guilt as she thought about Malfoy thinking his cushion charm failed. He seemed to be a good friend to Harry, and she appreciated that. However, she dashed those thoughts away for another time.

Wanting nothing more than to comfort Harry and apologize, she instead turned to sneak off down the alleyway, limping as the adrenaline wore off and her pain and heartache set in. Anguished green eyes mixed with desperate silver in her mind, she could still feel their gazes on her like she was on the edge of the roof. Maybe one day Harry would forgive her for this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! More Draco and Hermione to come, and some background story on what happened to Hermione! YES RON IS THE BAD GUY THIS TIME, that slimy weasel, but no…he really bad in this fic…so theres your warning! Next Chapter : Will Draco figure out Hermione's stunt? Where will Hermione go now?! Find out next time :) LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ! **

**SHOUT OUT TO THESE REVIEWERS:Malibu Baybreeze, ****Twilighternproud****, AliceEnchanted, and ****Kittyinaz****! Kittyinaz, you smart cookie — you knew it was the weasel the whole time! Cheers!**

**Also for those of you reading my other fiction "Stay" - I'll update that this weekend! I just wanted to post another chapter on this story to get the ball rolling! **


	3. Discovery

**All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling NOT me.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CH. 3: Discovery**

October 29, 2001

Sleeping on the streets wasn't too difficult for a witch, not necessarily comfortable, but doable. Some quick warming charms, cushions charms, and notice-me-nots and she could sleep in an alley without being seen. The first night had been the worst, when her magic had been weak and she had to brave the conditions.

Despite the fact she was on the streets of Muggle London, Hermione changed her appearance to not be noticed. Her hair was glamoured into a short pixie cut of dark brown, almost black hair (she couldn't bring herself to actually chop off her long hair), her nose was a bit bigger, face longer and freckles gone. She made her skin a few shades tanner as well to hopefully hide some of her bruises better. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide her malnutrition. The witch's immediate plan was first to get a job and access her Muggle savings account, but Hermione decided to lay low for a few days before she moved around.

It was now Friday, three days since she'd faked her death, and her magic was manifesting again quickly, Hermione hoped it would come back as strong as it once was.. She was pleased the dark object didn't permanently affect her magic, or so it seemed so far.

Hermione continued to heal herself and keep clean as well as she could with her healing potions and cleansing charms. She'd moved around frequently in Muggle London, breathing in the fresh air for the first time in 18 months. Besides her charms early in the morning, and late at night for bed, she refrained from using her magic in case it could be traced.

Confident no one would recognize her, she walked up and down the streets, relishing in the hustle and bustle of real life. On this day, Hermione finally came across a small bookshop named, "The Dusty Shelf". Tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes, she hadn't felt a hard leather spine in her hand, or the distinct smell of an old book since her captivity. She walked through the rows of books, lightly dragging her fingers across the spines.

Hermione picked up _The Final Problem _by Arthur Conan Doyle, she had always loved Sherlock stories as a young girl, and felt like reminiscing for a while. The witch glanced around and found a large comfy chair in a corner near a reading lamp. The pitter patter of rain on the window sill alerted her to the fact that it was drizzling outside the seemingly empty bookshop, so Hermione snuggled deeper into the chair and began reading about the adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson throughout London.

Comforted by an old book, a comfy chair, and the sound of gentle rain, Hermione soon dozed off in the corner of the little bookstore.

"_No, No, No. Please No! You don't have to do that! Give them away or something, I promise I won't try to read them again." Hermione whimpered, dreading the promising glint in the redhead's bright blue eyes. _

_Hermione watched in horror at the flame emitting from Ron's wand, right over a pile of every book from her bookshelf. It was a month into her captivity, Ron kept her in an undetectable basement in the cottage they bought together a year after the war. Hermione had thought taking their relationship to the next level would compensate for the uncertainty she felt about their compatibility, and so they'd bought the cabin together a year after the war._

_Ron had left the basement unlocked while he went to the store, and Hermione snuck out to her library. She knew she couldn't get out of the house, she didn't have time before Ron would be back, but she could at least get herself a book. On wobbly, unused legs, she hurried to her library, falling at least three times in the process. _

_The pop of apparition came with conflicting feelings of hope and dread. If it were Ron, she was in for it. But maybe, just maybe it would be Harry this time. The heavy tread alerted her it was the former, and she grabbed a book and ran for the basement. She reached the door when pain shot through her scalp as large hand pulled on her tresses. _

"_What. the. fuck. are you doing, bitch?" Ron growled in her ear. Hermione whimpered in pain, she was took weak to show the fight she had a month ago. _

"_Ron, I-I'm so bored, please I just wanted a book." Hermione pleaded trying to get him see reason. _

_Ron pushed her off him and threw her down the stairs. She was gasping and holding her sides by the time she hit the ground, sure she'd broken a rib. _

_Ron came back, floating her bookshelf down to the basement. He cast an "Impedimenta" and shards of wood and books went flying. _

"_Of course the know it all wants her books. You're smart little mouth is what got you into this mess in the first place. No use to me to let you fuel that ridiculous brain of yours. You think learning and being the best could compensate in the Wizarding World to hide the fact that you're just an ugly scrawny Mudblood." Ron's calm demeanor immediately gave way to his rage. _

"_SOMEONE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU OUT THERE. DO YOU WANT TO GET AWAY FROM ME, BABY?" Ron was basically spitting at Hermione who was clutching her middle with one hand and protecting her face with the other. _

"_We just wont give you any more temptation to sneak out of this cozy room, I've set up for you. More than any Mudblood like you deserves, Hermione." Ron stated sickly sweet as he flicked all of her books into a pile and conjured a bottle of gasoline. _

"_Ron, Ron. Please! Just leave them here! I'm sorry!" Hermione wheezed. The smell of gasoline, and her fall down the stairs was making her dizzy. _

_Ron glanced at her, a wild grin on his face as he held _**Hogwarts: A History**_, in his hands and drenched its pages in the lighter fluid. He relished the tears running down the former bookworm's face. _

_Ron lit the pile of books with his wand and Hermione let out a sob from the corner, getting the wizards attention. He walked over to her, forcing her chin up to watch as fire licked the books, destroying them page by precious page. Pulling her up into his grasp, he held her tightly to his chest, his arms wrapped around her stomach. _

"_Watch them burn, the Gyrffindor Princess' books are all gone now." Ron whispered in her ear as tears fell to the floor. He flicked his wand at the pile and the fire and ash disappeared. Ron turned her in his grasp to face him. _

"_If you're so bored, all you had to do was say so, baby." Ron's eyes darkened with lust and Hermione immediately started trembling trying to move away. She would always resist him when it came __**that**__, even though she was sure her resistance only enraged him more._

_Ron gripped her tighter and threw her on the bed in the corner of the basement. Hermione made to get up, but Ron jumped on her, restraining her arms as her feet flailed wildly. The large wizard pushed his rough, chapped lips against Hermione's pleading one's. _

"_Please, No! no! Not again! Stop!"…._

Hermione awoke to someone shaking her shoulders slightly, and jumped up, immediately in a defensive position. A pair of green eyes were looking at her concernedly, Hermione gasped at first thinking it could possibly be Harry, but upon clearing her head more thoroughly, she realized the eyes were a paler green.

These eyes belonged to an older woman in her mid 60s who was now patting Hermione on the shoulder, "Sorry to wake you, dear. But you were whimpering in your sleep, you sounded like you were in pain."

Hermione's eyes widened and she made to stand up and leave the bookshop as quickly as possible. The older lady was having none of it. "No dear, you sit down. Can i get you a cuppa?" this woman noticed the bruises around the young girl's wrists and her skittish behavior. She was also much too skinny. Something was wrong where this girl was concerned.

"Thank you Mrs…" Hermione began, too tired and warm to object, she had relaxed upon noticing the store was still empty and she'd not drawn unwanted attention except from this older muggle.

"Call me Mavis, Mavis Morrington. I own this little shop with my husband Melvin, however Melvin is at a rare books conference in Budapest this week." Mavis said wistfully.

Hermione smiled, feeling safe and happy in Mavis' presence.

When Mavis came back with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits she asked Hermione gently, "Now whats your name, dove?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea, giving her time to think of an alias, "My n-name is Laurie…Laurie Lindsey."

Hermione smiled at the older woman confidently. They chatted, exchanging titles of favorite books crossing all genres. To Hermione's surprise, Mavis had a guilty pleasure of reading cheesy erotica romance novels, Hermione had almost spit out her tea in surprise which sent Mavis into a fit of giggles. Finishing her tea, she stood up and made to leave, sad to leave the first friend she had in her new life, when Mavis tenderly grabbed her arm. Hermione winced at the pain in her ribs she twisted around to meet the woman's eyes.

"I hope you don't think me too forward, Miss. Lindsey, but do you have a…_safe_ place to go?" Mavis asked quietly.

The older woman saw Hermione's hesitation and pressed on, "We have an extra room above the shop. You don't have to go back to whoever gave you those." Hermione tried to tug her long sleeve shirt down over her bruises, avoiding eye contact with Mavis.

"Mrs. Morrington. Its fine really, I couldn't put you and Mr. Morrington out like that. I can take care of myself, honestly." Hermione tried to leave the shop now, worried she'd made too much of an impression on the woman

Before she got to the door, Mavis called, "No questions asked, dear. Stay in the loft and work in the shop. We could use a young dove like you around the shop, and you can make money to get a place of your own. You look like you need a good meal."

Hermione turned around, blinking the tears back. No one had looked at her with that much kindness in so long. It made her heart ache. The thought of a good meal and warm bed was enticing to Hermione, plus a _job._

Hermione walked up to Mavis shyly and smiled, "I'll take you up on your offer, but please when i become a burden, kick me out on my behind." Hermione laughed, "and please, call me, Laurie."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday night saw Harry and Draco sharing a night cap at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. Draco spent his day off with Harry and Ginny planning the funeral for Hermione Granger. The blonde wizard was there more out of support than to plan, and personal heartache that Harry knew little of since he still imagined his sister with Ron Weasley.

Ron left the funeral planning feigning it hurt too much to bring up old memories of his first love. He left to meet with his girlfriend of nine months, Lavender Brown, a girl everyone found insufferable. Draco had to personally hold Ginny back from sending her brother a bat-bogey curse for leaving Harry to deal without his supposed best friend.

"Finally put baby James down, he was so fussy tonight." Ginny sat down with a sigh between the two men.

Harry smiled softly and rubbed his wife's back, "I can't believe he's almost a year old."

Draco smiled at the couple, wanting a family of his own one day, with a particular _dead_ curly brunette. His smile turned into a grimace as he thought of dating the hoards of girls just our for his money.

Ginny sighed, "Hermione would have loved little James, she was always so good with Teddy."

Draco stood up and got an extra glass for Ginny and filling all three with fire whiskey.

" I just wish I would've had the chance to know her the way you both do" Draco said lowly, spinning is glass between his hands before meeting Harry's bright green eyes.

Ginny mused, "You know, you may have been better for her than my dim-witted brother. Your intelligence rivals hers and…" Ginny cut herself off, feeling uneasy and saddened by talking about what could have been.

Harry's temper flared once again for the night as he slammed his fist on the table, "What was she running from that I couldn't save her?"

"Harry, mate, you can't save everybody, that's not your job," Draco said sincerely

"Yeah, but she was family. My sister. I just…I'm going to find out where she was and what happened to her. Draco I want the results from her autopsy as soon as they are done." Harry gave no room for discussion

"Are you sure that's the wisest thing, Harry? You may want to leave it up to other Auror's who aren't personally involved, and mate, I saw her injuries, or some of them..and I don't think you need to burden yourself with this. It will only take you longer to heal" Draco tried to reason with him.

Ginny waited for Harry's response, knowing the brave and honorable man she married would solve this case for his sister, no matter how much it hurt him.

"This will help me heal, I need closure and retribution. We all do." Harry finished with a swig of his firewhiskey. He held Ginny's hand tightly

"I-I need to know too. She was as much my sister as she was Harry's. Whoever hurt her will pay." Ginny smiled as Draco ran a hand through his hair knowing, full well, what he was getting into.

"Alright, I'll send the autopsy to the Auror office, it should be done soon."

Just then an owl from began tapping on the Potter's window. Harry got up to open it, and the owl flew in, dropping a letter on Draco's lap and flying back out.

The letter was from St. Mungo's, Draco noted. He opened it hurriedly, concerned since it was his night off:

**Healer Malfoy,**

**Autopsy on HG abnormal. Come at once.**

**-Healer A. Vertucci**

Malfoy's pale blonde eyebrow's shot up in surprise. He'd told the healer on the autopsy to keep him posted, but he didn't expect a letter as vague and foreboding as this. Quickly he stood up from the table, and met the inquiring gaze's of Ginny and Harry.

"Sorry Red, Sorry Potter its from work. About Hermione. I must go, right away." Draco started walking to the floo, his heart beating faster, hearing Harry's footsteps behind him.

A hand on his shoulder twirled him around to face the Boy who Lived.

"You'll let us know?" Harry face was curious and anxious. Draco nodded placatingly, eager to get to St. Mungo's. Draco turned and went through the floo, racing up to the autopsy room.

Draco opened the door to the autopsy room coming face to face with the friendly older Italian Healer Vertucci. When he stepped through the door the older Healer warded the room with silencing spells and locked the doors.

Draco sent the man a quizzical look, however, where Hermione was concerned, he appreciated the privacy. Vertucci motioned for Draco to the table that held the body of Hermione Granger For decency, her breasts and private areas were covered by a cloth. Draco fought to maintain a Healer mindset and not let his dark, angry emotions take over.

"So why did you call me here, Vertucci?" Draco asked stiffly

"I wouldn't have, but you are something of a prodigy, and you asked me to consult you in all things regarding Miss. Granger." Vertucci supplied, "Look at his , Malfoy. These reports…they say she's been dead over a month, and that the cause of death was a killing curse, not blood forced trauma." the older healer handed Draco the reports.

Draco pushed his hand through his hair. _what am i looking at here? _Draco set the reports down without saying a word and went to regard Hermione's still form. His eyes raked over her injuries from head to toe and back again, roving over her pale bruised stomach, something caught his eye.

Turning abruptly to face the older healer Draco snapped, "Did you remove the scars on her stomach, Vertucci?"

Healer Vertucci looked confused, "No I merely ran the diagnostics and cleaned off the blood. I did not remove any scars, Healer Malfoy."

Draco looked again to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him, "There was not a scar on her stomach with the word 'MINE' crudely carved ?" Draco's hope was mounting, _clever witch._

"No-No, How horrendous. I would remember something like that." The older healer stammered,

"indeed, one would" Draco muttered.

_Been dead a month, no scar…I thought all this time my cushioning charm would've been enough to save her…maybe it was. Dead a month…from the killing curse…much like a body we examined last month…_

"Vertucci, i need you to make a wizard's oath that won't speak to anyone about what is happening in here." when the healer nodded, Draco approached Hermione's still form.

"_Finite Incantatum" _Draco murmured running his wand over the body.

Immediately the features of Hermione Granger began disappearing, giving way to the Death Eater Corpse they'd taken in last month. The Dark Mark was a stark contrast to where Hermione's pale broken arm had been.

Despite his suspicions, Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"She's alive." he whispered in awe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you liked it. Offering a little glimpse into Hermione's captivity — more to come! Your reviews were amazing this time! I am so happy with all the new followers and favorites! Will Draco tell Harry his findings? Yes Ron has been dating Lavender while he had Hermione trapped! WILL HERMIONE BE FOUND? (yes duh eventually)**

**Thanks to these reviewers: Alice Enchanted, sierraemille, Malibu Baybreeze, dracosgirl007, Zenia Rose, Chester99- you always give a great in-depth review, .3, huntergirl29, tjw242 (glad you like my bad Ron ;) ), Lover of Emotions, Kittyinaz (yes she pulled a Sherlock! I binged watched whole series this christmas and am obsessed now so…had to pay a little tribute!) , Sora Loves Rain (All of your questions will be answered in time. I PROMISE), theBrideofRemus, and the 2 Guest reviewers. Every review was so much fun to read! Please keep them coming guys! It's my motivation!**


	4. The Funeral

All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling NOT me.

Previously:

Immediately the features of Hermione Granger began disappearing, giving way to the Death Eater Corpse they'd taken in last month. The Dark Mark was a stark contrast to where Hermione's pale broken arm had been.

Despite his suspicions, Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"She's alive." he whispered in awe

**Ch. 4: the Funeral**

_November 5, 2001 One week later _

Draco Malfoy waited patiently as his third espresso of the day brewed in the hospital breakroom. Every day since he'd discovered Hermione Granger was not the body lying on the lab table, he and Harry had spent every free moment searching for their witch. For Draco that meant a shift at the hospital, be it day or night, and then a shift with Harry. Needless to say, his bed was being severely neglected.

Sitting down at a table, Draco closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking over the lack of process they'd made in tracking the elusive Gryffindor down. It was starting to weigh on Harry, especially since he had no one to talk to about their mission, except for Draco. The blonde wizard felt guilty about that, but he'd made the decision and followed his instincts.

_Harry was standing in the lab looking down at the Death Eater body that should have been Hermione Granger's. He looked from Draco to the body a multitude of times before he growled, "This better not be some sick joke Malfoy, making me take an Unbreakable Vow, just to look at this…? " _

_Harry was in Malfoy's face, the two wizards being relatively the same height, green eyes clashed with silver. _

"_Use legilimency then, Potter. Why would I lie about this? I made the Unbreakable because Hermione is obviously in danger. She is running from something, mate, something she thought not even you, oh great and magnificent Chosen One, could help her with. I think we should use her death as a coverup, but her escape can't spread to anyone, or she may disappear altogether, or put her in even more danger. We can look without her knowing, get a head start. I don't know what it is, but I know she hasn't left London." Draco finished his long winded speech and studied Harry._

"_You're going to use legilimency anyway aren't you?" Draco inquired._

"_Yeah, sorry mate." was all Draco heard before he felt Harry prodding through his memories._

_An exhausted Malfoy finally managed to calm Harry down after a full hour once the Boy-Who-Lived-with-a-Temper went through his wide range of emotions. _

"_We have to tell Ron and Ginny!" Harry yelled at Draco._

"_No, Potter." Draco never liked Ron, he swore it wasn't jealousy, but the way Ron had moved on to the idiot, Lavender Brown, after Hermione had been missing a mere nine months left a bitter taste in his mouth. _

_He sighed again, "I know Ginny has a right to know" he pretended to forget about Ron, Harry knew they would never get along, " but the less people that know the better. You physically can't tell her now because of the Unbreakable. Anyways, knowing Hermione is alive could put your wife and son in danger, for whoever is after Hermione is obviously a sick bastard, and someone like that probably wouldn't bat an eye at torturing your family for information." Draco hated being so frank with the auror, but he had to see reason. It could only be them, and the lab tech he'd sworn as well._

_Harry sighed and slumped back into his seat, "Alright. Let's find her."_

"Malfoy? Ready to go?" the sound of his name jerked the wizard from his thoughts. Twisting around in his seat to face the door, he saw Blaise Zabini, his best friend, standing at the threshold.

"Oh, hey Blaise. Sorry was just resting my eyes a bit." Blaise looked at his friend calculatingly. Draco had the tendency to work too much, he assumed it was to make up for his past or forget the nightmares that he knew haunted his friend. However, today he looked even more overworked than usual.

"Draco, are you sleeping at all? I know losing Granger must be hard on you, after all these years, never getting the chance you deserve to be happy, but you've got to take care of yourself, mate." The two friends rarely spoke this seriously to one another, despite their long and loyal friendship, but Blaise knew how his friend had felt about the Gryffindor.

"I know, Blaise. Thanks. Let's just get through today, and be there for the people who actually knew her and had the blessing to be loved by her." Draco moved to his locker and took his funeral robes out to change in to.

Despite his exhaustion, he looked every bit the aristocratic wizard he was. His robes were immaculate, and he schooled his features into a stony mask that only those who knew him well could see past.

Draco held out the gold coin Potter had charmed into a portkey, and both he and Blaise held on as they were whisked away to Hermione Granger's funeral.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

The funeral was coming to an end. It was meant to be a private affair, and wards were set in place to only recognize the those Harry Potter predetermined to be allowed through. Unbeknownst to anyone but Harry and Draco, they were also set to accept Hermione Granger. Draco had an inkling she would show up to her funeral, not for narcissistic reasons, but to check on those she held dear. No muggles were present, for Hermione's parents died mysteriously after the war, the official report stated it was rogue Death Eaters.

Harry and Ron both gave speeches commemorating their fallen friend, but avoided the gory details of her suicide, they spoke of her bravery and perseverance despite the hard hand she'd been dealt in the war and afterwards. Ron choked up halfway through his speech and was escorted off the stage, his face buried into Lavender Browns large chest. Harry ended his speech, " Whatever happened to you 'Mione, I will always search for the culprit. You always have a place in my family, my sister, I would've kept you safe."

Scanning the perimeter constantly, Draco was looking for an unfamiliar face. The funeral was still rather large, the whole Order was present, many friends from Hogwarts and the Ministry. Draco watched as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin paid their respects embracing Harry in a tight hug. Tonks, holding a blue haired Teddy Lupin, was wiping her tears as she hugged Ginny Potter with James attached to her hip. Lavender Brown was in a short black dress, tutting and consoling a teary eyed Ronald Weasley, but mostly enjoying her time in the spotlight. Ginny scowled at her brother, previously voicing that the Brown chit had no place at the front with Hermione's 'family', but Ron refuted, feigning he needed support since his true love was in the ground.

The Weasley Twins, more sombre than Draco and Blaise had ever seen them, came to stand near the Slytherins and greeted them with a nod of their head and a handshake. Ever since Harry and Draco became friends, the old rivals got together their Quidditch teams from school and had some pick up games, the finished product being a cordial friendship outside the games. Draco and Blaise both had investments in the ever expanding joke shop, but they were always wary around the twins, for they loved to prank the former Slytherins.

The funeral took place at the gravesite, however Harry made sure they had a closed casket ceremony. It wasn't hard for Harry to act grievous, for his friend was still as lost as she'd been before. He held Ginny and baby James closer to his side as her tears soaked his funeral robes.

All of a sudden, Harry saw a disturbance in the wards, indicating someone coming through. He frowned, it was a little late to show up to the funeral, and he had accounted for all of the guests there. Harry had the whole graveyard warded, and looked through the list multiple times. The figure hung back in the trees that were littered not far from the graves.

As the ceremony came to a close, Harry craned his neck to get a better look at the figure standing 50 meters away. The figure had dark, almost black hair, it was cut short, but it was definitely a witch. The only witch he knew with hair that short was Tonks, and she was standing near the front. Harry's heart rate increased, _could it really be her_? Kingsley gave the last parting words, and noise from the crowd began to rise. Harry made a beeline straight for Malfoy.

Grabbing Draco by the forearm, Harry tugged him off to the side.

"Ow Potter, what in Salazar's -" Malfoy growled

"Off in the trees, came in about ten minutes ago." Harry panted

Draco swung around just in time to see a petite figure wandering off , "Bloody hell, who else could it be?" he whispered before he took off towards the retreating witch

"Let me go, Harry. People will notice if you run off in the middle of your best friends funeral." Draco said urgently before he took off, walking quickly towards the exit of the graveyard.

Harry agreed but wanted nothing more than to go with, however he made his way back to Ginny who was speaking with Sirius and Remus. "Harry, dear boy, How are you holding up?" Sirius spoke in a reassuring voice.

Two blazing blue eyes watched Draco and Harry's conversation, taking note of the blonde's departure. The eyes narrowed as he saw Malfoy take off towards the gates, looking to see what caused the abrupt meeting. He'd recently noticed Harry working overtime, they both looked exhausted all of the time, _what were those two up to_? Were they on to him? _Of course not, Harry is a bloody trusting fool, he would never think his side-kick and loyal follower Ron Weasley could pull something off so devious, and downright diabolical. Breaking up the Golden trio by ruining the Gryffindor Princess herself. Idiot._

Ron watched Draco move quickly and his eyes followed Malfoy's trajectory, he was following a petite figure, quickly exiting the premises. _An intruder?_ It was a pity he had to stay behind and act the part of mourner over the stupid bint. He had to grin inwardly, she may have escaped, but she knew she would never be free from him, so she ended it. He was upset his plaything was gone, but it had to end sometime. He knew he had gotten somewhat careless with covering it up anyway. Ron made a decision to keep a closer watch on Draco and Harry...but for now he had a part to play as ex boyfriend to the dead mudblood.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione didn't notice the strength of the wards accepting her, she assumed they were merely up to keep muggles out. A few days before, the witch found herself breathing a sigh of relief upon finding and reading a Daily Prophet stating her funeral was to take place, forever erasing her name from the Wizarding World. However, a nagging feeling deep within brought her to the service, she needed to make sure her secret hadn't been revealed and that Harry and Ginny were safe and sound.

All she needed was a few minutes to check on and say goodbye from a distance. When the service concluded several minutes later, Hermione decided it was time to depart, she'd been able to see Harry's face, and a bang of guilt and longing struck her. She gasped as she noticed the baby on Ginny's hip. _Baby James._ Hermione knew her disappearance was worth it, their little family would be safe, without Ron constantly threatening to hurt them if she didn't cooperate. Yet, she wanted to ensure their safety forever, Ron needed to be stopped, who says he wouldn't replace her with someone else, not one deserved that, _but how do I stop him? _

Hermione knew needed to leave before she did anything stupid or made her presence known, even though she doubted anyone would recognize her through the altered appearance.

Turning to give one last longing look at her old life, she noticed a shock of white blonde hair heading towards her fairly quickly. Why was Malfoy at her funeral?

Without wasting time to think about it, Hermione tried to apparate out of the graveyard to avoid a confrontation with the wizard who seemed to be moving towards her. A small wave of panic swept through her as she realized she had to clear the wards before she could apparate. Malfoy was getting closer, but not close enough to see her face. Knowing this would draw the attention and suspicions of the blonde wizard, but also not willing to be caught, Hermione took off at a run.

o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o

Draco cursed under his breath as the witch began to sprint. _It has to be her_, Draco thought. He and Harry placed very particular wards around, and he was sure they would show her magic had crossed the barrier. _She's done a good job at disguising herself_ he mused as he ran after the girl, hoping they were far enough from the service to not draw attention

"Stop!" he bellowed as the witch reached the gate. She whipped her head around to face him, and he was confronted with scared, wild brown eyes. _Her_ eyes. The face was all wrong, but he knew it was her. _I can't scare her away yet, we will never find her again. Best not to tell her about the special wards then either. We need her unaware. Let us see how good our Gryffindor Princess can lie._

Draco had his wand pointed at the witch, who froze, knowing she was in a bind. "You better not be a reporter" Draco said sternly, grinning inwardly as her eyes widened, obviously trying to think of a lie.

"I-I'm so sorry. Mister…" she stuttered.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco tried to deflate and appear less intimidating, if this really was Hermione Granger, and he was sure it was, it wouldn't do to scare her off.

"And you are?" Draco asked mildly

"Laurie" Hermione replied

"Laurie…" Draco drug out the last part of her name, hoping to be graced with surname.

"Just Laurie" Hermione replied. Draco smirked, she was still stubborn and feisty when it came to their interactions.

"Who are you then, Laurie, and why are you here, and why were you running away? Seems awfully suspicious." Draco walked closer to the witch, switching places with her to stand between Hermione and the wards.

"What are you, the security team, Mister Malfoy?" the feisty witch bit back.

Draco shot 'Laurie' a smile, "You could say that, I'm doing this as a favor to my mate, Harry Potter. He's been hounded by the press enough this past week." Draco's eyebrows drew together as he frowned.

"Oh, a Malfoy caring about someone other than himself? When did pigs start flying?" Hermione bit out, realizing too late, her mistake.

Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow, "You say it like you know me? Have we met, little witch?" he stepped closer and saw Hermione step back at the same time

"N-no we haven't met. I uhm, Hermione used to tell me about you. You see, we were friends. We met when our parents vacationed in France, our house was just down the way from the Granger's in France. We both found out we were muggleborn witches, and we kept up through owl post. She told me you used to bully her, I went to Beauxbaton's you see, but we were friends." Hermione rushed out, cringing internally. This story technically wasn't a lie, for she had a friend of this nature who's name was, Julie, but unfortunately this muggle born witch didn't make it out of the war alive.

Malfoy's smile faltered, "Yeah, well then no wonder you said that. Want to know something though?" Draco leaned closer to the witch, drinking in the look in her eyes.

His witch was nothing, if not curious.

"Hmm?" Hermione gazed into molten silver eyes, eyes that held more emotion than she was used to seeing from this particular wizard. Hermione remembered the first thing shd woke up to in the hospital bed, his silver eyes peering at her from above, the way he tried to hold her in his arms and calm her down. The look on his face when she jumped, she was sure he was the one who sent the cushioning charm that she'd been to weak to produce. Had Malfoy really changed so much?

"Well, you see. I had something of a crush during school on the know-it-all, but was too much of a coward to do anything about it. When we were thrown into war, and I was forced to take the Dark Mark, I knew she would never accept me, especially along with how relentlessly I bullied her. Bullying was the only way I could get her to look at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, I was always jealous of the warmth that radiated through them when she was with people she loved. Seeing her at the Manor, captured by my aunt, was the worst day of my life. That is until the day I saw her jump." Malfoy's eyes were looking off, like he was in trapped in malicious memories. " Harry and I became friends after she went missing, I tried to help him find her, and got to know the witch better through his memories. All I wanted to do was apologize for our past, hoping everyday she would reappear so I could rectify the bad blood between us. The day she came back, she ran before I could tell her how deeply sorry I am for everything. She never deserved any of the pain she endured her whole life. I've been helping Harry try and track down the bastard who hurt her." Draco snapped out of his thoughts, cursing himself for getting carried away, he was likely to do so when it came to his past regrets regarding the girl.

Looking down, he saw Laurie looking at him with wide eyes, and reaching out to place a hand on his arm. He shut his eyes, reveling in the fact that Hermione Granger was willingly touching him.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she whispered.

Draco shook his head, "What can you do, Miss Laurie? Come on! Let's go see Harry! I'm sure him, the Weasel, and the whole Order would love to meet a friend of Hermione Granger!" Draco watched as the witch subconsciously held a hand over her stomach.

His eyes narrowed as she realized she was touching that wretched scar. It must have become some sort of nervous habit she did out of fear.

It wasn't until now that Draco noticed what the girl was wearing; a long sleeved black dress with tights and boots. Almost every inch of skin covered. Draco fought hard to reign in his temper.

"I-I couldn't possibly." she was shaking, "I felt uncomfortable coming anyway, intruding on all of you, that is why I was leaving so soon. I just wanted to say goodbye." she didn't emphasize just who she was saying her goodbyes to.

"I really must be going" she was making her way through the gate, a new sudden urgency developing at the mention of meeting everyone, one Weasley in particular. Laurie's eyes widened considerably as she saw a shock of black hair making his way towards the pair, he was still a good 50 meters away, but she had to leave, now.

Draco saw the change in the witch as soon as he mentioned the group, and then saw her eyes widened as she tried to escape again. He turned around and saw Harry coming towards them, realizing they must have been speaking for a while. He reached out and grabbed Laurie's wrist, flinching as she ripped it away.

"Are you here in town, Laurie? I'm sure Harry would love to speak to you when things die down." Draco said pleading, he really had one last shot.

"I can't really say, I live and work here but like to stay away from the wizarding world since the end of the war." she barely murmured, not noticing what she was saying, as she only had eyes for her best friend coming closer and closer.

"Hey!" Draco heard Harry yell in a friendly voice. This snapped Hermione out of her trance, she sent Draco one last look.

"It was a pleasure to really meet you, Draco." Hermione sent him a small smile before she ran out the gate and apparated. She was cursing herself for getting wrapped up in Malfoy's story and staying so long. It was too close, she wanted nothing more than to 'meet' Harry and feel safe in her brothers embrace. She apparated into the alley near the bookshop and walked up to her flat, getting straight into bed and staring unseeing at the ceiling. Going over all she saw and heard at the funeral.

Draco was cursing as Harry approached.

"Was it her?" Harry asked

"Yeah, mate. I'm pretty sure it was. She's in muggle London. I don't think she realized she told me that, as she was staring at you pretty intently." Draco said, gazing at the place she'd apparated from.

Harry sighed, "Why didn't you grab her?"

Draco snorted, " I didn't want to scare her away, Potter. She is still a capable witch, I could feel her magic radiating from her. Most of it has come back. She doesn't know we know she is alive." he smiled turning to Potter.

"She's going by Laurie. Wouldn't give a last name though, but where is the first place we could find Hermione Granger working in Muggle London?" Draco was grinning as a realization hit him square in the face.

Harry's eyes widened too as he realized what Draco was implying.

"Tomorrow, we search every bookshop in Muggle London." Harry's eyes flashed with determination.

"We're so close to having her back, mate." Draco smiled widely, feeling hope for the first time since Hermione's disappearance. The two friends shared a quick hug, both unable to contain their glee.

Some distance away, two piercing blue eyes watched the exchange with curiosity and annoyance. Harry and Malfoy's friendship was odd, and recently troubling as Ron was pretty sure Draco was helping Harry look for Hermione's captor. He resolved to keep on eye on his friend and the ex Death Eater, he rolled his eyes as he realized he would have to start following them.

Oh well, he'd been rather bored since Hermione escaped, and he needed a new game to play anyway.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so long! My master program just got started back again, so I've been getting used to a new routine! I will try to be better about getting you a new chapter faster! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how you felt about it!**

**The reviews for this fic have been so awesome and sweet! **

**A special shout out to all of the reviewers from last chapter : **

**Chester99- always enjoy your reviews!, **

**kittyinaz (always so nice), **

**AliceEnchanted - your enthusiasm makes my heart happy, **

**Sora Loves Rain - i always love your reviews!, **

**shaymars - youre too kind, **

**tjw242 - your excitement is contagious), **

**artlover8992 - hope i answered your questions!, **

**daffmoon - I hope my Draco keeps you interested!, **

**sierraemilie - thank you so much! , **

**neverest- hope I didn't make you wait too long!, **

**Guest who liked my writing THANK YOU!, **

**JazminaPashmina- yes its that wily redhead!, **

**PeachesMcPeach - Yes an ode to Sherlock!, **

**Guest who likes the Morringtons thank you!, **

**CheshyreGrin- you make me smile!, **

**anon - more answers about ron/hermione to come! , **

**4everanime - I hope you are still alive and I didn't make you wait too long!**

**YOU ARE ALL SO GREAT! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - Here's a funeral hahahahah**


	5. Fish and Chips

All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling NOT me.

CH. 5: Fish and Chips

_November 9, 2001 Four days later…_

"Oh Laurieeeeee. Come get your lunch, you skinny bird." Peter called entering The Dusty Shelf. Hermione laughed and poked her head out from behind one of the aisles.

"Peter, you know you cannot yell like that in here! What if there were customers? Your grandmother would have hit you upside that large head of yours." she fake scolded, putting an "out to lunch" sign on the door.

"Laurie, Laurie, Laurie. You eat this wonderful meal of fish and chips from The Greasy Den, and let _me_ worry about dear old gran." the tall brunette muggle offered her a goofy grin as they walked back to the break room to eat. Peter Morrington casually slung an arm around his new coworker, the mysterious Laurie Lindsey. He noticed her flinch as his arm settled on her shoulder.

Hermione shot him a look that said, "whatever you say", before moving out of his hold and setting the table for their quaint Friday afternoon lunch.

Peter frowned at the curly haired beauty, she was slowly coming out of her shell. When she started working for his grandmother two weeks ago, Laurie was quiet and timid. She did her job in silence but would grace the people around her with small smiles. He knew his grandmother took her in abruptly, and quickly developed a soft spot for the girl. It didn't take a genius to figure out Laurie came to them wounded, and not only physically.

His grandmother knew she wasn't ready to work at the front yet, interacting with the various customers coming and going, instead Laurie kept inventory and got lost among the aisles of the old bookshop.

"How's the fish and chips, little lady?" Peter asked amiably taking a bite of fish

"Peter, I am two years your senior, I am hardly a little lady to you." Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at the carefree 19 year old. He was a sweet guy and constantly tried to make her smile without asking too many prying questions.

"Alright then, how are your fish and chips, you old maid?" Peter eyed her seriously before cracking a crooked smile. His hazel eyes twinkled at Laurie, and she couldn't help the warmth welling in her chest at the prospect of a real friendship for the first time in 18 months.

"They are delicious, young man. Thank you so very much for feeding an old broad like me!" Hermione squinted her eyes and hunched over the table imitating an elderly woman.

Peter threw his head of shaggy, sandy brown hair back and laughed before reaching to cover Hermione's hand resting on the table.

"You are quite the actress, Miss Lindsey." Peter's smile lessened as Hermione ripped her hand back on instinct. Her bruises were gone, but the emotional and physical scars remained. Hermione realized her hasty action too late and looked down at her lap, afraid she angered Peter.

"I-I'm s-sorry. You c-can if you want." Hermione's big brown eyes were wide and terrified as she set her hand back out on the table

Peter observed her sudden change perplexed, and realized she was terrified. He may not be the brightest guy in London, but he knew she was frightened, afraid he was mad that she didn't accept his affection.

"Laurie." Peter tried gently, he rarely abandoned his sunny disposition, but he knew this was serious.

"Laurie, look at me." Peter pleaded. Laurie's eyes shot up to meet his, she was trembling.

"Hey, whatever happened before you came to us. It's over. You are safe here. I would never hurt you. You don't have to be scared i'll get mad if you don't want me to hold your hand. I am plenty happy just being your friend right now, I just got carried away." He offered a boyish grin as Hermione's face relaxed slightly.

"Can I be your friend, Laurie? I think you need one, little lady." Peter offered, not moving to touch her again.

Hermione swallowed, "I'm sorry, Peter. You and your grandparents have been nothing short of amazing to me, I didn't mean to freeze like that. I-Its just hard to remember sometimes that I can be myself again." she finished with a small smile before standing up and clearing the plates.

She looked back at Peter and smiled, " And I would love to have a friend like you, young man,"

Peter laughed, "as long as you can keep up, you old maid!"

Hermione went to the sink and washed the dishes when she heard the bell at the front ring. Her face scrunched, people could be so pushy, coming in when the 'Out to lunch' sign was up _clearly_ indicating they would return at 1:00. She looked at her watch 12:55. _Wankers._

She sighed in relief when Peter's footsteps made their way to the front of the shop. She heard muffled voices before walking out the back door to throw the trash out and get some fresh air. She needed a few minutes alone after the small incident with Peter.

"Hey didn't you two see the sign!" Peter called, not unfriendly, but displeased at having to leave Laurie alone with her thoughts again. Coming around the corner, Peter saw two tall blokes waiting casually by the door, their eyes were quickly darting about. They looked to be his age, maybe a couple of years older. One man had black, messy hair, a strange scar on his forehead, and round glasses he kept nervously pushing up the bridge of his nose. The other was a fraction taller than the black haired man, and had white blonde hair and harsh aristocratic features.

The black haired man approached Peter first, "Sorry mate, its just a bit frigid out there and this prat behind me really needs to use the loo. Drank a little too much at lunch." the man grinned, trying to ease Peter's suspicion.

"Oi, can it, Potter. Must be a pretty small business to have to close down during lunch, eh?" The blonde haired man approached, his mood seemed to be darker than the other, and it was. Draco and Harry had been to countless bookshops throughout London the past few days, and both were dangerously low on sleep.

Peter's eyes moved between the two men, "We are short staffed today, the owners took the weekend off." Peter moved behind the counter

The bloke the blonde haired man dubbed 'Potter' looked around the shop once more, "So is it just you then? Or is there someone else working here today?" the question seemed harmless enough. Harry's Auror training honed his people skills, allowing him to embrace the Slytherin inside that was adept at manipulation and half-truths.

Peter, being a relatively trusting muggle decided he wasn't threatened by Potter, but he wasn't yet sure of the blonde.

"Yeah my coworker is in the back. What can I help you boys with? Looking for any book in particular." Peter questioned as he sorted the used books shipment The Dusty Shelf received that morning.

Harry sent Draco a look, they both knew Harry would be better at keeping the muggle busy, seeing as Draco's attitude had been pissy, at best, today. Harry turned back to Peter and smiled, "Well, I am looking for a few things actually. Can you show me to your Classics section?"

"Oh well, if its the Classics you need help with, Laurie is your girl. The bird has read every bloody book in that section, I think." Peter laughed to himself, remembering the time he caught Laurie sitting in the middle of a stack of books she was shelving, caught up in _Pride and Prejudice_. She was terrified to be caught reading instead of working, it took him and his grandma to calm her down. She finally admitted with a blush to have read the book over six times , "Sorry, the books, they just suck me in sometimes, to a comforting place." the confession had been soft and quiet.

Peter missed the look shared between the two men, and glanced up to see the blonde disappearing to the back of the store.

"Hey! You can't go back there!" Peter hollered. Harry immediately went into problem solving mode , "uh, he's just looking for the loo. Remember?" the green eyed man moved to step in front of Peter. Draco had to find Hermione.

"How about you show me the travel section before er Laurie gets out here? I need a book about...er...Iceland." Harry was doing his best to not use magic on the muggle. He could technically get away with it, but was waiting for a sign from Draco. There could be more than one Laurie working in a bookshop in London.

Peter looked visibly agitated, he knew Laurie was in back and would be surprised at someone unfamiliar being back there. "Listen, mate. I need to go check on my coworker." Peter made to move past Potter, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm sure she is just fine, but I am really in a hurry and could use your help...Peter." Harry finished, glancing at the boys name tag. His voice was now lower and full of authority. Peter's eyes narrowed at the man's change in demeanor.

" The travel section is over there." Peter pointed to his left, and shoved past Potter to head towards the back, his nerves on edge. Harry was about to pull his wand, Draco needed more time, but an agitated Laurie and smirking Draco walked out from the back.

Harry moved towards Hermione, but Draco shook his head. They were going to take this slow, not let her on to their knowledge yet.

Laurie noticed the agitated look on Peter's face, and moved towards her friend. "Everything alright up here, then?" Her tone was clipped as she looked between the three men. She noted the worry on Peter's face and put her hand on his forearm, remembering his plea of friendship. "I'm okay." she whispered and felt the tension in his stance relax.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the muggle, this bloke was already under her enchanting spell. He couldn't blame the guy, she was smart, kind, and warm, but she was supposed to be his.

"Do you know these guys, Laurie?" the unasked question was clear to her.

"Y-yeah. Sort of. They are friends of a late childhood friend, but I am not quite sure what they are doing here." She stayed next to Peter, despite the urge to hug Harry and never let go.

Draco finally spoke up, "Well, its a coincidence actually. Harry and I were having lunch down the way, and decided to stop in this shop. You see, I need a book on alternative medicine. I'm a hea-doctor and am interested in incorporating mug- I mean other types of healing practices in my office.. Then I just happened to run into Laurie in the back! I told you about Laurie didn't I Harry?" he flashed her a winning smile

Draco was investigating the back room when he saw 'Laurie's' face through the glass outside door. He quickly retreated and pretended to be lost, asking the girl for help only to "realize" it was dear Laurie from the funeral. He wouldn't let Hermione take no for an answer as he insisted she show him back to the front.

Peter's eyes narrowed, "but you said you needed to use the loo and this guy needs a book on-" Harry cut Peter off. "Well, we all need different things don't we? Laurie, is it? Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter." he stuck his hand out

Peter noticed Laurie's hesitation and took the handshake instead, "Names Peter Morrington, my coworker here is Laurie Lindsey. Now let's get your books and get you both on your way."

Hermione groaned at the use of her last name, but was thankful for Peter's perceptiveness. She nodded to the two wizards, completely thrown by their appearance in her shop, and shot off towards the break room.

She heard Harry protest, "I thought you said she would help me navigate the Classics." Peter cursed under his breath, completely aware of the girls discomfort.

"Laurie, can you help Mr. Potter, real quick?"

Laurie nodded, her heart racing too fast to answer vocally. She motioned for Harry to follow her. "What are you looking for then, Mr. Potter." her voice as quiet and she avoided his eyes. She could feel his piercing gaze.

"Please, call me Harry. Draco said you knew Hermione? And you came to the funeral?" Harry questioned instead.

Hermione nodded, "I just wanted to say goodbye." her voice was quiet and she was tempted to reach for her wand.

Harry nodded, "Well I just wanted to buy her favorite muggle book, a memento, if you will. She used to beg me to read more, and I miss her so much, I know books are a way to have a piece of her now that she's gone." Harry studied her demeanor. The witch was trembling slightly as she reached for _Pride and Prejudice._

"Here. This is what she read every summer I knew her." Hermione thrust the book in his hand and dashed down the aisle, desperate to get away. She heard Harry call out to her, but kept moving.

She pushed out into the back alley and climbed the ladder to the rooftop garden Mrs. Morrington kept. Tears were clouding her vision as she fought to control her breathing. The small garden calmed her, sometimes she would magically enhance the plants just to see Mrs. Morrington's eyes shine with pride at her thriving collection.

Hermione watched from above as the pair left the bookshop, _What a strange new friendship._ She wished she could hear their conversation, but knew they were arguing about something. When Malfoy turned and look back to the shop, she dropped down, afraid he would notice her on the roof, the building was only two stories tall anyway.

Hermione heard the back door open and close and what she knew to be Peter's steps climbing the ladder. She quickly stood up, straightened the wrinkles in her blouse, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"They're gone." Peter voiced quietly. Hermione nodded and moved towards Peter to go back in the shop.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Peter asked concerned. Hermione, desperate for a hug from Harry, decided to trust Peter finally. He really came through for her back in the shop. She leaned into his broad chest and felt his arms immediately go around her.

Hermione sighed, "No, they never hurt me. They just knew a friend of mine, who is no longer with us. It was just hard remembering the past, better times."

Peter looked down at the girl with the foggy past, her head buried in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to hold her closer and even kiss and comfort her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. He saw some of her scars when her shirt rode up or when she would move too quickly, showing skin. So instead, he breathed in her unique scent and put a hand on her neck, playing with the short dark hairs he found there. He figured she cut off a lot of her hair recently, for when she was focused, he noticed she would bite her lip and reach for a strand of hair to curl, only to remember her pixie cut.

He liked her short hair, but could only imagine how alive and vibrant she looked before she'd been broken, long dark hair and bright eyes. Laurie stepped back and looked up at Peter, her eyes still shining with tears. "Come on, lets go back down. Mavis would be upset if we lost any customers!"

Laurie moved off the roof, leaving Peter to watch the enigma walk away from him. He had so many questions, but was pleased she seemed to open up to him today. He was determined to see the light he caught glimpses of remain permanently in her shining caramel eyes.

"I'll keep you safe, Laurie." he murmured to himself before following her back into the store.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco and Harry were deep in conversation about their next move on Hermione. They needed to get her alone, without her new found protector Peter. Harry was glad she had a friend looking out for her best interest, but that was his job. It would be perfect if they could find out where she lived.

Heads together and discussing their plans heatedly, neither noticed an irate redhead enter the Three Broomsticks and stalk up to the table. Noticing the muffliato around the table, Ron grew even angrier and slashed it down with his wand, finally making Harry and Malfoy realize his presence.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Harry?" Ron seethed, Draco leaned back to watch the scene, the Weasel seemed pretty unhinged, more than the usual Weasley temper.

Harry immediately tried to salvage the situation, "Sorry Ron, I was out picking up a few things with Malfoy. Why, what's wrong, mate?"

Ron knew his temper was getting out of the safe range, but he was angry from losing track of the duo earlier in the afternoon. He finally had a chance to follow them, and they apparated before he could figure out their intentions. Ron spent the next five hours searching Diagon Alley and then Muggle London for the pair, coming up empty. Their secrecy was getting to him, they were acting just like Harry and Hermione, secret projects, friendly chats, and the Auror missions Robards would send them on together 'brains and bravery' was their stupid nickname in the department.

Ron's jealousy would flare, just like it did the first time in the tent in the Forest of Dean, the first time he realized he was sick and tired of being the _fucking_ side kick to the "brightest witch of her age" and "the boy who lived". He left them in a fit of rage and anger, especially when _she_ stayed with Harry to help him find more horcrux. The horcrux, the first dark artifact he was really exposed to, showed him the truth of his life, it whispered the unfairness of his situation, youngest Weasley male, pathetic side kick, hand me down everything, and average intelligence. The locket showed him what his life could be, Auror, strong, lover, _powerful_, and _equal_ if not superior to the boy who lived, he just had to stop being weak and playing naive Gryffindor.

His mind already filled with dreams and dark ambition, he returned to the tent. It wouldn't do to separate himself from the easiest avenue he had to success, Harry Potter. The destruction of the horcrux came too late, the temptation whispered by dark magic already crumbled Ron's weak resolve as he began contemplating his future. First he had to steal Hermione's attention from Harry, their friendship was problematic, and always had been for Ron. He refused to be outnumbered anymore, and that was all happening again with Harry and Malfoy.

Surely with Hermione out of the way, there would be nothing stopping Ron from his limelight, sure he already was powerful and famous after the war. His continuing Auror career earned him notoriety as well, a career which gave him access to different avenues to discover power, dark magic and helpful alliances.

"Ron?" Harry questioned

Ron snapped out of his musings and transformed his face from contorted anger to worry and concern.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to get angry. I just couldn't catch-i mean find you after work, and you know ever since losing Hermione, I-I just like to keep family close, you know? I thought I was doing better, but burying my love sort of brought back some of the worry." Ron put his best 'pathetic side kick' face on for Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and his previous annoyance disappeared, "Blimey, I'm sorry Ron. I should've been more considerate. I know this is has all been harder on you than even me. Please accept my apology?"

Draco rolled his eyes and watched the calculating gaze behind Ron's facade. Harry may be good at reading people, but not those he already trusts implicitly. There was much more to the Weasel than he realized and unexplained dread pooled in his stomach. His magic reacted negatively towards the redhaired wizard, it almost seemed to Draco to be tainted, and dark. Magic he had the privilege of rarely being exposed to anymore since the fall of You Know Who. Draco wondered if he was just letting hatred cloud his judgement, but decided to keep a closer eye on the Weasel. _Great, one more thing to worry about._

"Of course, Harry. I shouldn't have worried so much in the first place, I just don't want anymore loss for any of us." Ron frowned before he sat down with the duo, ordering them a round of drinks.

Draco not having enough patience to deal with the Weasel and the uneasiness he suddenly had in his presence, said his goodbyes.

"Later, Potter. I'll send you an owl." Draco then looked to Ron and nodded in his direction before sweeping out the door.

Draco felt like taking a walk in the cool November air. On an impulse, he apparated back to the alley near The Dusty Shelf. It was now about 7 o' clock and Draco stood across the street, hoping to catch a little glance of the witch closing down the shop. To his surprise, only Peter left the shop and locked the door behind him. Then a light above the store flicked on and he saw the feminine figure move around in the room above the shop. _She must be living there. How much do the Muggles know of her situation to offer her a flat._

Draco felt elated at this new development. It took every ounce of self control to not knock on the door and offer her dinner. _Not yet. But soon_. Draco thought as he forced himself to move back down the street and apparate away from the witch he loved.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Soooo hope you enjoyed this chapter! Slowly puzzling the pieces of Ron's insane puzzle together. Yes he is OC, but thats the fun of fanfiction! How did you all like Peter? He's adorable, right? Let me know what you thought of the chapter with an awesome review :)! Also I am overwhelmed (in a good way) by all of the reviews and follows! So thank you to everyone who is interested in this story, you make my heart happy!

Thank you to ALL of the lovely reviewers - you motivate me to type faster!

**Kittyinaz**- you are right, they do need to be careful! They got lucky this chapter ;)

**Sora Loves Rain** - they found her first , but what to do now?! Ron won't be put off for long

**Chester99** - you're right, Harry is very trusting in those he loves (The Weasley's) he's such a gryffindor! And yes Hermione's situation is dire, I guess we will see if legilimency will work!

**hectorsmom- **Thank you!

**huntergirl29**- may have to collab on some good punishments for the bastard ;) hahah

**artlover8992**- i don't think she handled them very well just yet, but she will!

**TiffTiffers09- **thank you for all your reviews!

**marianna79 - **Draco is starting to catch on, but its going to be tough because everyone underestimates Ron to begin with. And yes, Blaise is great! I will give you more Blaise in the next chapter!

**Alice Enchanted- **your reviews, as always, are wonderful. I hope you liked this chapter!

**rebelsaurus29- **hope i didn't make you wait too long!

**tjw242- **Thank you so much! I hope you remain excited for this story!

**shaymars- **I know! Hermione needs to accept their help, but she's scared and cannot explicitly say who did this to her. (draco found she was under the vow ch1). but you are right. she needs the help! thank you for all of your reviews - you rock!

**4everanime**- I am so glad you survived the wait! I'm so for the sad funeral :(. And I am also sorry that I haven't let you know what Ron is planning, but I hope this little insight into Ron's past helps a little!

**Twilighternproud-** hahahah yes, yes he is.

**mUmaRhz- **yes, Ron is the antagonist.

**CheshyreGrin- **thank you so very much

**ChairmanMeoww- **I hope you are still having good feelings for this story! I wish i could hex Ron too. Thank you!

**DuckiBelle- **Don't kick yourself too hard, can't have that! I am glad you like the story, Thank you!

**omgitsnovia-** I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I am quite impatient too! I am glad you found the story :)

**skycharm1998-** You motivated me to type faster today! Thank you so much :D

**perfectfluke-** I hope i answered some questions you have - however this Ron will remain pretty OOC, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling NOT me.**

**Ch.6 Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_3 Days Later November 12, 2001_

Hermione stood at the two graves she was unable to visit in over a year. The headstone read Richard and Maggie Granger, both died on May 30th, 1999, close to one year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione remembered moving in with Ron soon after their death, not only hoping it would fix their relationship, but that he she could lean on him emotionally. The trio spent some of their Auror missions looking for Hermione's parents, but Ron found them first, dead in their Australian home.

"Its me, Hermione." Hermione whispered to their graves. The flowers she enchanted a little over two years earlier, were still blooming on the headstones.

"I think I am finally free. I'm called Laurie now and work at a book shop." she chuckled knowing her father was smiling and shaking his head.

" I know I should get far away, but I have to watch over Harry, Ginny and James to make sure _he _doesn't hurt them. I will find a way to incriminate him, lock him away so he can't hurt anyone else." Hermione sighed, taking a seat on the bench near her parents.

"I've missed you both so much. I can't believe I didn't see through him, and t-that I let him hurt you both. I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I-I'm so, _so_ sorry. I hope you both somehow remember me in death, if there's an afterlife, selfishly, I want to think you were and have been looking out for me. Helping me get free from _him._ I'll visit more from now on." Hermione wiped her tears. Kingsley let them move her parents' bodies back to the cemetery near her childhood home. Not wanting to stay too long, just in case someone else visited the cemetery, she decided it was time to leave.

With one last look, Hermione apparated back to the alley near her apartment, the sun was just starting to rise, so she went to her room to lay down.

Hermione let her mind wander to the day her fragile world came crashing down around her

_February 13th, 2000_

_Hermione returned from her Auror mission a day early. She went to her and Ronald's cottage to shower and decided she wanted to surprise Ron with an early Valentine's Day gift. Their relationship was deteriorating, she spent more and more time with Harry after the death of her parents, he understood what it was like to be orphaned, and offered her emotional support. Ron was great for the first few months, but got sick of Hermione's crying, attempting to cheer her up with shagging. _

_They fought because Ron didn't understand why she was still upset when she had him now, he said he was her new family, since they lived together, not Harry. Ron was immensely jealous of Harry and would fly off in a rage when she would voice that Harry was her brother. "He's not your bloody brother. I am your life now, not him, not Luna, not Ginny. ME and only ME." _

_This particular argument happened right before her mission. That night she returned home late from speaking with Harry after a particularly rough day, her parents' anniversary. Ron grabbed both her wrists and shoved her against the wall, aggressively, as he yelled in her face. He proceeded to roughly snog her, claiming her with bites and hickeys all along her neck. Hermione protested "Ron, stop! What are you doing?" _

_Ron responded by pushing her on the bed, " You are mine, Hermione. You've been such a bad girlfriend lately, always crying into Harry's shirt, I'm sure he's sick of you by now. You owe me this, we haven't shagged in weeks." All this time Ron was undressing Hermione, roughly palming her breasts as she cried out. _

"_Do you love me, Hermione? If I leave you, Harry will side with me. You'll have no one. You're lucky I stay with you, so many witches, more beautiful than you, throw themselves at me constantly, calling me a hero, asking if they can suck my cock. But I come home to you, nothing really special, sure you're clever, I come home to you and let you blubber into a pillow and wake me up with your ridiculous nightmares." Ron sneered. _

_Hermione wanted to believe he was lying, but was so distraught at the chance of losing Harry, her brother, and everyone she loved, that she only nodded. Ron was the only person who could take away her fire, he knew where to hit her hardest , and could make her feel like nothing. Hermione cried after Ron roughly shagged her and then fell immediately asleep . She woke up the next morning, and headed to the Ministry to leave for her mission. _

_Hermione resolved to be a better girlfriend to Ron, to stop her crying. She never told Harry what Ron would say to her, she didn't want to risk a fight. _

_When she got out of the shower, Hermione put on her best lingerie and a long coat. she intended to catch Ron at the end of work, in his office and lure him home for a night of shagging. Hermione flooed to Ron's private office, each member of the Golden Trio had one, and waited for Ron to come in. _

_Hermione sat at his desk, crossing her legs and letting one black high heel dangle from her feet. She thought long about Ron's words while she was gone, and they hurt her deeply. She knew she wasn't the same witch, and a 13 year old Hermione wouldn't stand for a man to speak to her as such, but that 13 year old Hermione didn't feel as alone as this 20 year old Hermione. _

_Hermione decided to straighten up until Ron came in, and knocked a lion statue on its side, only for it to trigger a rather large pensieve to appear out of a cabinet to the left. Curious as always, Hermione moved to investigate and noticed all the little vials of memories. Fingering through the vials, she came across one labeled May 31st, 1999. _

"_That's the day my parents died." Hermione murmured. She'd never seen this memory through Ron's eyes, for he filed the report in detail, not needing to submit his memories, and Hermione was too distraught for the other Aurors to press too hard._

_Against her better judgement, Hermione poured the memory into the pensieve and stuck her face into the cooling solution, immediately transported to the alley outside of her parents' house. She saw Ron arguing with himself, outside the window of the Wilkins'. Hermione walked over to the window and saw her parents, alive, inside watching the telly. The brunette witch felt intuitive dread spread through her veins. _

_Hermione inched closer to Ron to listen to his internal argument._

"_She's yours, not Harry's, not the Granger's. She will restore their memory and have a family again. She won't need you then. She's yours. You deserve her." Ron was muttering as he fingered his wand. Hermione watched as his face set with resolve and he blew open the door to the Wilkin's. The two muggles, resembling Hermione Granger stood up from the couch. Hermione ran after Ron screaming and pulling her own wand, forgetting this was only a memory. _

_Richard Granger, Wendell Wilkins, tried to protect his wife from the lunatic pointing a stick at them. Ron muttered a curse, and the green light shot from his wand, ending the muggle's life. Hermione was crouched next to her father sobbing, before she jumped in front of her mother, Ron approached the duo, he reached for a curl of her mother's hair wrapping it around his index finger and pulling it down. "She's mine." _

_Ron pushed her back, and Hermione tried to absorb the green curse that shot soared towards them, but it merely went through her and killed her mother. _

_Hermione was wrenched out of the Pensieve by an enraged Ronald Weasley. He warded his office upon seeing Hermione in his office in a long coat and high heels, bending over his cabinet. He was immediately hard, seeing her long bare legs, but as he got closer he realized what she was doing and watching. Hermione's face was tear stained and she looked at him horrified. _

" _Let go of me!" Hermione cried drawing her wand, but Ron disarmed her. She flew at him, hitting anything she could. _

"_You're insane. Y-you're a murderer. Why? Why did you do it?!" Hermione screeched. Without waiting for him to answer, she wrenched herself away from Ron and ran to the door. She had to tell Harry. They had to send Ron to Azkaban. The door was locked and Hermione clawed at it. She cried out as Ron gripped her hair in his hand and drug her flailing and screaming back from the door and through the floo. _

"_Hermione, Hermione shh. I did it for us. With your parents back in your life, you would have a family again, you would never have moved in with me. I had to get rid of them, they were a distraction." Hermione stared into the wild blue eyes, seeing him for the first time._

"_Ron, you k-killed my parents!" she shrieked, running for the doors, trying to escape. _

"_If you think I would stay with you after I found out, you are crazy. You belong in Azkaban" she spat. _

"_You wish to leave me then, Hermione?" Ron sneered as he stalked after Hermione. She tried every door, only to find it locked. She was trying to summon her wandless magic, help her to unlock the doors. Hermione began wishing she'd told someone else she returned from her mission, she knew this would not end well. She was trapped with a murderer, in a cottage, disarmed._

"_After all I've done for you? You selfish little mudblood. You are lucky I love you so much, Hermione, or I would've left you to die in Malfoy Manor. But me, a pureblood, took interest in you and saved your life. You're lucky I saved you from the troll in first year, when all you were was an ugly, bucktoothed know-it-all. You think your precious Harry would've saved you? Ha- I convinced him to help you, the outcast and loser." He had her in his hands again and slapped her, throwing her into the wall. _

"_Oh and look, the little mudblood dressed up for me!" A nasty smirk graced his features. Ron ripped her coat off, leaving Hermione in her lacy red lingerie and high heels. Hermione trembled against the wall as his finger traced her jaw and moved down her neck, tracing the cups of her bra. _

_Ron licked his lips, "This is how you should always be, ready to serve me, ready to give your body to me."_

"_Dont. touch. me" Hermione ground out through her teeth. Ron slapped her again, and Hermione's cheek wrenched to the side at the force. Ron pushed his body harder into hers, shoving his knee between her legs, so that she was pinned to the wall, helpless. His hand reached down to the hem of her underwear and Hermione cried out, kicking her legs to try to get away. _

"_Ron, let me go. we can get you help, please!" Hermione begged._

"_Help? For the first time in my life, I don't need the help of you or fucking Harry Potter. I should've killed him too, if I had known my plan to make you dependent on me would fail because of our orphaned boy prick." He spat in her ear, sucking on her lobe, as Hermione struggled. _

"_mmm, you always taste so sweet, baby." He whispered as Hermione cried and struggled. _

"_This will be easy to cover up, you know. I realized on the run, that doing things the way of the light got me nowhere but to a sniveling side kick. No one even questioned about your parents. All i have to do is cry and scream that you never came back from your mission. They will never investigate me, Ronald Weasley, doting and loving boyfriend of Mudblood Granger and side kick of Harry Potter." Ron had felt up her breasts, covering her mouth with his, shoving his tongue in, as she cried out in pain and disgust instead of arousal._

_Incensed by her resistance, Ron was now dragging her by the hair, and threw the basement door open. Hermione felt blood trickling down her face where he bit down on her lip. _

"_you will never leave me." Ron yelled as her threw her down the stairs, the first of many times, she would come to find. He locked the door and came back minutes later, to find her clutching her ribs, trying to make it up the stairs. Ron kicked her in the stomach and chained her to the wall after turning an old blanket into chains._

_Ron kneeled next to the now bloodied witch, Hermione's face was scrunched in pain and concentration as she kept trying to summon her magic and escape. Ron laughed and pulled out a small cube. "You want to know why your magic is weaker. honey? I've had this near your bed every night. In the drawer you keep your crossword puzzles. I nicked it from Malfoy Manor when we raided Lucius' study after the war. It weakens your magic, slowly and painfully. I weakened it for the time being, so you wouldn't notice it, but now we might as well use it full force." Ron touched the cube with his wand and Hermione screamed in pain, she could feel her magic being weakened and drained from her body. Ron kissed her forehead gently as she writhed on the floor. He left the dark basement, locking the door behind him. _

Hermione felt the tears dripping down her face, and checked the clock on her wall. She had an hour before work and stood up from her bed, wiping the errant tears and scolding herself for getting lost in dark memories. She knew she needed time to heal, but it was so hard.

Hermione examined her lingering injuries after a steaming hot shower. She shuddered at the wound in her stomach, M I N E, constantly goaded her, but she smiled slightly as she noticed the healing salve lessened the constant oozing of blood it emitted. It was no ordinary scar, she didn't know what Ron used to keep it fresh, but he delighted in reopening it when he could. It wasn't like her _mudblood_ scar, but she knew it was cursed. She just hoped this one could be healed.

Hermione finally ran out of the healing salves she stole from St. Mungos during her escape. Being pants at healing spells, Hermione decided to see how time healed her injuries. The brunette witch wrapped a bandage around her stomach to keep the scar from damaging her clothes. Her ribs were almost healed, she mused, and her bruises were all but gone.

As far as her scar, Hermione felt a new fire inside to see it disappear, _I just need a potions book._ She thought to herself, there must be something in it specifically for nasty, bewitched scars. Hermione resolved to make another trip into Wizarding London as Laurie to find a book. She worried it wouldn't be in Flourish & Blotts, and shuddered at the possibility of venturing into Knockturn Alley.

Hermione slipped a cream turtleneck sweater on and some black muggle jeans. She decided to go pick up some croissants and coffee before Mavis and Peter showed up to open the shop. She slipped on to the streets of Muggle London, it was still relatively calm and Hermione reveled in the tranquility, breathing in fresh, cool air.

The bubbly blonde girl at the counter of the coffee shop was close to Hermione's age, and from what Hermione gathered, was soft on Peter Morrington.

"Good Morning, Alice!" Hermione called when she walked through the door.

"Laurie! Haven't seen you in a couple days, how is the shop?" Alice inquired. Hermione walked up to the counter filling her in on the business. Alice leaned forward conspiratorially, "I know you know I'm hung up on Petey, if that git would ever notice me" Alice sighed longingly, "but I have half a mind to drop him for that beautiful, I mean, _beautiful _bloke who has become somewhat of a regular at the shop these past few days." Alice whispered to Hermione.

Hermione laughed at the hair-brained girl, she was always, "falling in love" with customers.

"Who is it now, Alice?" Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Over by the window, he hasn't stopped staring at you since you walked in!" Alice's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Why do you always get the good ones!?" the irrational girl pouted. Hermione patted her consolingly,

"Alice, don't get ahead of yourself, you can have him" Hermione winked before turning around to see just who riled the 19 year old up.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Malfoy?"

The wizard smirked at her, he looked so out of place in the small coffee shop. Impeccably dressed, not a hair out of place, and his pale skin practically glowing. Hermione would have appreciated it, if her mind wasn't traveling at breakneck speeds.

Alice squeaked, "You know him?"

"Yeah we used to -" Hermione remembered herself, cursing at her mistake, "Uh he knew one of my old friends, but I've been seeing him more and more recently."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the girls, "Alice" Malfoy gave the girl his megawatt smile and pulled out a wad of muggle money, "I'd like to pay for Laurie's bill. I couldn't help but hear, you fancy Laurie's dear friend, Peter. You should really make a move on the poor bloke, he thinks he fancies our dear Laurie here, but I don't think their compatible, do you?"

Alice only nodded at being addressed by the handsome stranger so directly before she moved to fill Hermione's coffee order. Hermione pulled out of Malfoy's gentle hold on her elbow, irritated at the warm tingles his touch brought.

"Don't talk about Peter like he's an imbecile. He most certainly does not fancy me. We're just friends." Laurie scolded, much like Hermione Granger in her prime. Draco smiled down at her, delighted at her bossiness. He'd been hanging around the coffee shop three mornings in a row, waiting for her to come in.

"Malfoy! Stop laughing. Why are you laughing, you prat?!" Hermione stomped her foot, but had to fight the smile off of her face.

"I'm sorry, Her-Laurie" He was still grinning down at the indignant girl, "It's just lovely to see you so heated, and not running away or hiding in a bookshop." He winked at her, hoping for another explosion.

The smile fell from Hermione's face and she turned away from the all too knowing look in Draco Malfoy's eyes. Being reminded of her ungryffindor-like habits of late, always brought a frown to her face.

"Alice, is the order ready?" Hermione snapped uncharacteristically. Alice came bustling out with her coffee, tea and dozen croissants.

Hermione sent the blonde girl an apologetic smile and went to grab the order when a pale arm reached around her and took hold of the bags and drink holder.

"Allow me." Draco interjected smoothly. "Thank you, Alice." Draco ushered a fuming Hermione out of the store.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, or why you _think _you know _anything _about my life or habits. Why do you keep showing up around here? Aren't these filthy muggles contaminating the precious air you breath, Malfoy?" Hermione spat viciously, reaching for her coffee. Her panic was mounting, and she looked around the streets paranoid. Hermione really hadn't expected him to return again.

Draco stepped back from the venom in her voice, "Laurie. I know you think I haven't changed from the boy I used to be, not that you actually knew me, but I like to think I'm a changed man. What's really going on?"

Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders, she knew he was right. From the minute she woke up in the hospital to see his concerned grey eyes peering at her, to the cushioning charm, and to the day at the funeral, he had been nothing but kind. She remembered how safe she felt for a fraction of a second when he held her in his arms on that hospital bed. He was kind and a friend to Harry, she owed him the same.

"Listen, thanks for the coffee. However, I would really appreciate it if you left me alone. I-I'm trying to live a quiet life, a-away from the wizarding world. You can call it hiding, but I call it preservation." She spoke quietly, continuing to eye the streets, hyper aware. She felt uneasy and like something was out of place.

"Laurie" Draco took a step closer only to be interrupted by a louder voice calling her name. Draco cursed, seeing the sandy brown haired 19 year old running up to them. Peter looked at Draco suspiciously and moved next to Hermione, taking the coffee and croissants from her.

"Is everything alright here?" Peter asked, trying to seem intimidating. Draco tried to hide his smirk, but couldn't help it.

"And you told Alice there's nothing between you two...alright." Draco rolled his eyes making to turn away.

Hermione, hating to be challenged and wrong, stepped away from Peter towards Draco. "That's none of your business, Malfoy, but I wasn't lying. Peter is my friend! My only friend." she murmured the last part to herself.

Draco smiled to himself before turning around, thanking Salazar for his Slytherin side, "Well then, you shouldn't have a problem having lunch with me on Wednesday? "

Hermione's jaw dropped, taken aback, "Just because I don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I would go on a d-date with you." she rubbed her wrists subconsciously, feeling the panic return at being alone with a man she hardly knew. _But you know Draco. You knew Ron too._

Draco saw her hesitation, but his desperation to be near Hermione and look out for her overrode his pride, "Listen, I'll bring food to the shop, for everyone. I just want to get to know you better." _Look out for you, talk to you like I never got the chance. _

Hermione was shocked, surely Malfoy would never do this if he knew she was Hermione. _But what about the things we was saying about you at the funeral, how he always wanted to know you, had a crush on you, for Merlin's sake. _Having him at lunch, may allow her to get some information on Harry, Ginny and James too. She yearned to know how they were doing and if they were still safe.

Hermione gave in, "Okay, Wednesday. My break is at noon. Bring fish and chips for five." She shot him a smirk and turned away, but Draco reached for her hand, turning her around and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"I'll see you then, Laurie Lindsey." He said her name like it was an inside joke, and she furrowed her brows at his tone. His kiss made her shiver in anticipation and his stormy grey eyes bore into her own deep brown doe eyes. The small witch scolded her body for the reaction, and merely nodded before moving back to Peter, so they could open the shop.

Hermione looked up into Peter's troubled face, "Hey. Its okay. I'm not scared of him, and you will all be there too. " This didn't seem to placate the troubled 19 year old. Hermione was worried he was still harboring his silly crush on her. "Alice mentioned you again today, I think she fancies you, Peter. She is much more suitable than an old maid like me." Hermione hit his arm playfully and finally got a smile from the sandy haired brunette. He just nodded and ushered her into the shop.

Draco stood in place on the cobblestone street, watching Hermione walk away, he was giddy inside and determined to earn her trust. He would get Hermione back, for himself, for Harry, and everyone else she left behind. Once she was out of sight, he turned on his heel to find a place to apparate. Strolling around a corner, he saw a flash of bright red hair disappear as if in apparition.

Draco furrowed his brow, unsure of what he had just seen. A nearby clock struck 8:30 am and dashed the questions from his mind, he was late to work. Malfoy apparated on the spot to St. Mungo's, donning a goofy grin the whole time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the chapter! IT was sort of a transition chapter, and gave more insight into how Hermione came to be Ron's captive! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support. I am sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than I intended it too. I was struggling for some inspiration! Also I started adding dates mostly for my sanity- I'll probably go change them on the other chapters as well. I hope everyone has a great week! I will try to get another chapter out this week!**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

**Kittyinaz - **You're right. Peter is no match for Draco! And yes, More Harry and Ron interaction in the next chapter - Harry won't be completely clueless for much longer ;)

**rebelasaurus29- **Thank you so much!

**Malibu Baybreeze- **hahah yes, Peter is sweet, but not what our Hermione needs! Thank you so much, I hope to deliver!

**DuckiBelle - **Ron is waaaay bonkers!

**artlover8892- **Harry will realize soon that something isn't quite right! And yes, I am working those two towards a more platonic relationship, but you know how teenage boys can be!

**ladymagna1100- **Thank you! I Hope you liked this chapter!

**Alice Enchanted- **thank you for the review! Draco brings out that fiery bookworm in Hermione, we will definitely see more of her old self! More Harry/Ron in next chapter- you wont be put out for long! Its hard to see someone in a different light after so long! I'm glad you like Peter :)

**TiffTIffers09- **Draco is making sure Peter backs off ;) thank you!

**Chester99-** Great suggestion - timing is key for that conversation though! I'm sorry you thought Peter was creepy - he is just overly friendly and sort of like a puppy! Eager to please and help the scared new girl! I hope you liked this chapter! :)

**Sora Loves Rain- **They do need to be careful! Ron is very suspicious ;). Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**shaymars- **You're right, Hermione needs to start trusting someone, especially Draco. He is going to try hard to make that happen!

**Hectorsmom- **haha yes maybe a small love triangle is in the works! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for your review!

** - **Thanks! I haven't decided just what is in store for Ron's future, yet, but I think he may be too far lost? We will see! Hope you liked the chapter!

**4everanime- **I hope you liked the Ron info in this chapter! I like the way you think - very suspicious haha! You can most likely trust Peter though ;) he may just be a little naive and/or too trusting…

**jessicapalamara78- **Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for the review!

**Guest- **Thank you so much for liking this Ron! Its always scary writing an ooc main character!

**Selkura- **yes Ron has a weak mind and resolve! We will see badass Hermione again..it may just take some time and encouragement from a special blonde ;)

**Towards-Infinity-4ever-** It will only get darker! but thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
